


Holo Snap

by MadLulu



Series: Space dads extraordinaire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, I have no idea of where i am going with this honestly, Mandalorian Culture, Possibly Pre-Slash, farming, or something like that, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu
Summary: Where Obi-Wan is getting used to his new life on Concord Dawn and Luke is a little troll even at 1 year old.





	Holo Snap

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thanks to Gondolin who is a wonderful being and i love her for enabling me and beta reading me at insane hours. I would never have written this without you you're amazing.  
Also thanks to everyone that left kudos and commented the last one. You are amazing and omg that was my first posted fic on ao3 and it has bookmarks ! I love you guys.  
I'm posting this now because Red_Sheep said she wanted to read it and I can't say no to her.

Strangely, farming was not so dull. Or, at least, it was a nice change of pace from the war. After so long going from one place to another, finally settling somewhere safe was good. Obi-Wan had not realized how much the last few years had taken out of him until he had time to rest and think.

He had to admit that Jango, Boba and Luke were responsible for a lot of his newfound mental stability. Caring for the little child, teaching Boba and working in the fields was helping him find a balance. The beginning had been rough, restoring the Fett Farm on Concord Dawn, taking care of a newborn baby while producing enough food for everyone… And the nightmare who were still regularly plaguing him didn't help. But in the end, it had all worked out.

He did have some sort of experience with little children even if his visits to the Creche were now more a vague memory than anything. As it turned out, taking care of a newborn baby was vastly different. The first months had been a journey in self-discovery of his own limits. He was actually grateful for Boba’s and Jango’s presence. They had taken care of Luke more time than he could count when he wasn’t able to.

Luke was near his first life-day now. Boba was really invested in his vod'ika's well-being and liked to spend time with him, listening to his babble and playing with him. Obi-Wan had carved a little wooden ship that was his favorite lately. Right now, Jango was looking at the children with fondness while Boba was baby-sitting Luke on the edge of the field they were working on. Today, they were harvesting their first crops of vegetables. Obi-Wan straightened up, wincing a bit as his back made itself known.

"Tired already, Jetii?" Jango teased him from the next row.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking this, old man?" He taunted.

He could almost feel Boba commenting how ridiculous they were to Luke. At this stage, the banter was more habits than anything. He enjoyed it nonetheless, it reminded him a bit of- His smile vanished and he got back to harvesting.

Kneeling in the dirt to pull out another tuber, he tried to focus back on his task. Farming, almost marinated as he was in the Living Force was actually helping these days. He was often too exhausted to do anything but sleep by nightfall. He woke up screaming and fell back asleep right away most of the time. His nights were full of fire and glowing eyes but at least he slept.

That was fine by him, really. Jango had also his fair share of nocturnal terror, he knew. They sometimes crossed each other in the kitchen at night. Lately, they had been sharing tea in companionable silence, waiting for the sun to rise or for one of them to go back to his bed. As long as Luke slept through the night, he didn't actually need that much sleep.

He raised his head when the Mando tapped his shoulder. Sometimes, he couldn't handle his knowing smile. It reminded him too much of Cody. Sometimes, it was an actual comfort, like now. He felt pathetic but at least he could smile back a little.

"It's late. We should go home before the adi'ka gets hungry."

He nodded and rose to his feet, stretching his back until his shoulders popped. Luke could actually get quite cranky and whiny when he was hungry. He put his harvest in Jango's basket before going to the kids. Boba handed Luke to him and he couldn't help the grin blooming on his lips when the little kid beamed at him.

"Da!"

Obi-Wan felt his eyes go round with shock.

"Wha- Luke, what did you just say?"

"Da!"

Next to him, Boba seemed torn between undignified laughter and awe. It was not the first sound or word of Luke of course, those had been respectively "Bo" and "Food". Or, more accurately "Foo" since at the time it was still a little too complex a word for an infant. Still. Da.

"I thought I would be the first being called something like that," Jango said, not even trying to cover the chuckle in his voice. "Since Boba calls me Buir all the time."

"Not helping, Jango," he sighed. "And I'm not his Dad."

"Sure, you're not," he rolled his eyes. "You're just the person caring for him, feeding him and keeping a roof on his head. Oh, and raising him. You know, if you respected the Resol'nare, you would actually be considered Luke's Buir by Mando tradition."

"Well… In this case, so are you, I guess."

“Da,” Luke punctuated, pulling on his sleeve to manifest his agreement.

Obi-Wan was not actually above petty revenge sometimes. And the look on Jango's face at the idea of being the adoptive father of a Skywalker kid was actually worthy of a holo. Too bad he didn't have a recorder on hand. Fortunately – or not – Boba had one. And Luke would curse him in his head for much of his adolescence every time he pulled it out to show it to his tentative new flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome !  
If you are bored I have a tumblr at madluluwriting and sometimes i post stuff.


End file.
